


Halloween

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Living With Little Harry [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Harry Potter, Cute Harry Potter, Gen, Implied Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Harry's idea of the perfect Halloween costume is... interesting.





	Halloween

“Are you _sure_ this is what you want to be for Halloween?” Severus asked for the hundredth time as he helped dress Harry.

“ _Yes.”_ Harry said exasperated.

“Alright.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “If you're sure.”

Harry nodded. “I am.” He said, looking at himself in the mirror and grinning widely. “I need my headband.” He said, doing grabby hands at Snape, who laughed and knelt down to put it on his head, two antennas bobbing about on top of him. “It's perfect.” Harry declared making Severus chuckle and ruffle the boy's hair, antennas flailing wildly as he did.

“Come on or we'll be late.” Severus said, scooping Harry up and taking him to the floo.

“Harry!” Draco shouted as soon as they had stepped out of the floo on the other side. The child sprinted up to him, his parents following on behind him to greet them both. “I'm a _dragon!”_ He said giving a spin so Harry and Severus could see his, very expensive real dragon hide, costume. He stopped and tilted his head, confusion evident on his face. “What are you?” He asked as Severus put Harry down.

“I'm a slug!” Harry said proudly, putting his arms out in a ' _ta da!_ ' fashion. Very pleased by his outfit.

Narcissa and Lucius were watching him, a small amused smile was on Narcissa's face. “And a very fine slug at that.” She said, making Harry beam.

“A slug...” Was all Lucius seemed able to say.

“Uhuh.” Harry nodded up at him.

Draco elbowed his father in the leg. “Daddy, you're being rude, Harry's a great slug. Talk to Snape.” He said dismissively before he and Harry ran off to enjoy the party.

“Be careful you don't fall in that Harry.” Severus called after them. Harry turned around to give him a thumbs up, slipping and just barely keeping his balance. Severus was going to go over but Harry quickly yelled to him.

“I'm fine!”

He turned to Draco's parents, their looks said more than words every could. “It's what he wanted to be, alright?”

“A slug, Severus?” Lucius asked.

“Well, he wanted to be a flobberworm but we could only find a green sleeping bag.”

“ _I_ think he looks adorable.” Narcissa laughed lightly at the strange child she adored almost as much as her own.

“But a _slug._ You know I'd have brought him any costume he wanted.” Lucius said honestly, taking Severus' hand softly.

Severus smiled at him give his hand a squeeze. “I know, but that's not your job Lucius.” Narcissa left them both with a knowing smirk while they stood together still attached at the hand watching as the party progressed.

[](https://postimages.org/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508929) by [NearMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearMiss/pseuds/NearMiss)




End file.
